


Запасной гобелен

by klotho_borg



Series: БПВ - Воинство Имладриса [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fairy Tale Parody, Gen, Postmodernism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klotho_borg/pseuds/klotho_borg
Summary: Принцесса, Рыцарь, Менестрель. Работа вдохновлена сказками Петра Бормора, является оммажем к нему.Написано для Воинства Имладриса на игру "Битва Пяти Воинств", 2013-й год. Этап 1, задание "Сказка".





	Запасной гобелен

Принцесса подняла руку, разминая пальцы. После целой ночи за ткацким станком она страшно устала, но дело того стоило. Резные стены как будто немного раздвинулись, и реальность чуть поплыла, являя прозрачную, чуть дрожащую и пульсирующую светом подстежку. Нити из гобелена Принцессы вплетались в ткань реальности, образуя причудливые узоры. Тронь одну нить — и она зазвенит колокольчиком, другую — запоет соловьем, а если провести пальцами вдоль третьей, любимой, нити, то можно увидеть… 

Принцессу прервал бесцеремонный стук в дверь. 

— Иду-иду! – мелодично ответила Принцесса, но дверь распахнулась прежде, чем она успела прикоснуться к ручке. На пороге нетерпеливо топтался Рыцарь.

— Ну как гобелен, готов? Опять, небось, всю ночь ткала? Вот пожалуюсь твоему папеньке, он тебя накажет! – с порога заявил он.

Принцесса от такой наглости опешила, но быстро пришла в себя и, уперев руки в бока, загородила ночную работу от непрошеного гостя.

— Да, я работала всю ночь! – с вызовом сказала она,— А папенька знает, что мне при звездах лучше думается. Да и рисунок выходит красивее.

— Ага, конечно! Так и думал, что мой гобелен ты ткала, когда солнце было в зените,— ехидно хихикнул Рыцарь. — Ну покажи! Тебе жалко, что ли? 

— Не покажу! Во-первых, сказано же, что еще не готово. А во-вторых, тебе никогда не нравились мои работы, — оскорбленно сказала Принцесса. — И гобелен с твоими подвигами был прекрасен! Одна из лучших моих работ!

— Конечно. Как ты мой поединок с Колдуном выткала, не помнишь? Все со смеху покатывались! «Грозящий копьем»! Глядишь, и в историю попадет. А надо мной, знаешь ли, даже твоя пра-пра-пра… не насмехалась.

— Это был прекрасный поединок, — отрезала Принцесса. — Никто не умер.

Рыцарь глубоко вздохнул. Он считал, что кое-кто просто поленился выткать еще один гобелен с поединком по-взаправдашнему.

— А ты сейчас будущее ткала? Покажи, что тебе стоит, — попросил Рыцарь жалостливым голосом, пытаясь заглянуть Принцессе за спину.

— Не покажу!

— Покажи!

— Нет!

— Вы так чего орете? — раздался недоуменный голос Менестреля. Он с любопытством заглядывал в окно и сквозь еще не скрывшееся марево подстежки мира выглядел как водяной дух. Или утопленник с одухотворенным лицом.

— Она выткала гобелен будущего и мне не показывает, — наябедничал Рыцарь.

— Ого, будущее? А я там есть? — Менестрель переставил через подоконник арфу, а затем быстро забрался в комнату сам. 

Принцесса замерла, загораживая гобелен, словно дитя.

— Так, вы двое, — сказала она, стараясь казаться как можно более грозной и непреклонной. — Если вы сейчас не уйдете, я… я папе пожалуюсь!

Рыцарь и Менестрель враз окинули ее взглядами несправедливо обиженных страдальцев. Первым проявил благоразумие все же Менестрель. Он развернулся к окну и церемонно обратился к Рыцарю:

— После вас.

Рыцарь, бросив последний грустный взгляд на Принцессу, гордо вышел в окно. За ним выскользнул Менестрель, не забыв про свою арфу. Принцесса подошла захлопнуть ставни и услышала удаляющиеся голоса.

— Она меня на все гобелены вешает, веришь? Говорит, ей нужны сюжеты. Герой ей нужен, понимаешь ли! Братьев ей мало. И жениха тоже. Подавай абстрактного персонажа! — возмущался Рыцарь.

— А меня хоть бы где вписала. Я, между прочим, тоже не последний в этой истории, — отвечал обиженный Менестрель.

Принцесса раздраженно захлопнула окно и завесила его плотными шторами. Все настроение сбилось, и даже любимая нить сияла как-то не так. 

— Ишь ты, смотри какие, не угодишь на них,— раздраженно говорила Принцесса, зажигая свечи. — У этой истории героев не одна сотня, попробуй всех вышить как полагается! Одного нужно спрятать, а второго, наоборот, на передний план… И главное, не перепутать! Хорошо, что всегда есть запасной гобелен. 

Принцесса села перед коробкой с нитками и принялась подбирать новые — для нового узора. 

— Так, возьмем простенький сказочный сюжет, — бормотала она. — Вот это будут гномы, а это пускай Волшебник. Это будет папа, а это — орки. Главным героем сделаем вообще кого-нибудь незнакомого. Абстрактный персонаж, вот! Тогда тут будет так, братьям здесь нечего делать, и Рыцарю тоже, а Менестрель пойдет вот сюда...

Когда Принцесса села за новую работу, солнце снова стояло в зените.

**Author's Note:**

> Отсылки к сказаниям, Арвен-мойра, "запасной гобелен" - "Хоббит" Питера Джексона.


End file.
